


This is the best date I've ever been on

by AppleAndLettuce



Series: Morrian [2]
Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: It took all day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple's story! This can be read as a squeal to Date, but can also be a stand alone. Morra and Brian go out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the best date I've ever been on

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Apple here! So I wrote this after the positive feedback was given to me. It helped me get motivated. This might be slightly OOC, since I am still learning how to write these characters. I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!

\----------------------------------  
It was settled. I was going to go on a date. With Senator Morra.Tonight. How did this even happen? Who would have thought that Morra would like me back, well, in that way. I knew that he liked me, but I thought that it was the way that you would with your friends. Were we even friends? I mean, we have talked, and seen each other a couple of times, but it wasn’t of the friend base. Or was it? No, it was more in the acquaintance field. But then again, I’m going on a date with him. And I’m back to square one. I should just stop trying to define us.  
“Okay, what time is it?” I asked myself as I stopped pacing around the room and looked at the clock. Okay, 8:45, I should get going. That gives me twelve minutes to walk to Gramercy Tavern, and three to wait. Yeah, I should get going. I got my phone, my keys, my wallet, and looked at myself at the mirror one more time. I put my hair to it’s usual position and was wearing a blue navy button up and black cardigan, with my regular black jeans, and my black converse. I’m ready to go.  
\-----------------------------------  
As I got to the tavern, a nice lady asked for the reservation, I told her I was with Edward Morra, and she let me in. I hesitantly entered the tavern, not knowing where to meet Morra. It was pretty crowded. Did Morra give me a spot to meet? I can’t remember. That’s another thing, will he be on NZT? Am I supposed to be on NZT? I’ve never been here, how expensive is it? I mean, it’s cool, but I still need to buy food. I got cut out of my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked back to face the person. There stood Senator Morra, giving me a smile. I quickly checked him out. He was wearing dress pants and dress shoes, with a white button up. Oh crap, I under dressed. I smiled back.  
“Come.” He stated. I followed him. He lead me to the dining area of the Gramercy, and picked a table in the corner of the room. “This is our table.” He sat down, and I followed.  
“Hey.” I stated, trying to cut the silence.  
‘Hi.” He restated. “So, how are you?” He asked as the waiter came.  
“Hello! Welcome to Gramercy Tavern,” she greeted with a big smile. “Senator Morra, welcome!”  
He gave her a smile back. “Hello.”  
“So what can I get for you to drink?” She asked as she sat down two menus.  
Morra immediately answered, “Wine. Pinot Noir, please,” she nodded.  
“And for you?” She asked as she looked at me.  
“Uh, same.” I reply. I have no idea what there is to drink, I didn’t see the menu. They probably expect you to be a regular.  
“And for appetizers?”  
“Raw & Roasted Vegetables Burdock, Cauliflower Caper, Walnut Miso.” Morra immediately replied before I could open the menu. He looked at me, then stated, “Trust me, you’ll like it.” I nodded.  
“It will be on your way,” She stated before excusing herself. When she left, I finally looked at the menu.  
“Have you been here before?” He asked me as he too picked up the menu.  
“Uh, no.” I reply, “But so far it seems since.”  
“Yeah,” He replied, beginning to read the menu. There was comfortable silence for a few minutes, until the waitress came back.  
I look at him. Oh my god, how did this even happen? I mean, it’s awesome, but how did this come true. Morra has chances to be with other people, so why would he want to go out with me? Wait.. is this an invitation to be his boyfriend? Or is this just a casual thing that will lead to nothing? Oh and he looked back, and smiled. Maybe I should shut up.

“Have you gentlemen picked out your orders?” She asked as she set down two glasses of wine.  
Morra looks at me. I nod. “Yeah.”  
“Great, so what would you like?” She asked as she pulled out her small book and pen.  
“Umm..” I reply, “For the two course dinner meal, I would like Chicken Broth, Spigarello, Leeks and Dumplings, for the second course, I would like Striped Bass, Yellow Eyed Beans, Gem Lettuce and Country Ham.” She writes it down.  
“And for you?” She inquired as she looked at Morra.  
“I would also like the two course meal, for the first one I would like Squid Ink Tagliarini, Lobster, Swiss Chard and Pimenton, for the second course, I would like Sunchoke & Seafood Chowder, Scallop, Mussels and Shrimp.” He proclaimed as he read off the menu. She wrote it down and gestured for the menus. We handed them to her.  
“I will set the orders, and your appetizer will be here soon.” She stated before walking away.  
When she left, he looked back at me.  
"How's it going in the FBI?" He asked.  
"It's been going great," I reply. "I've been doing a few cases here and there."  
"That sounds nice." He added. "How's your family?"  
"They are good." I state vaguely. I don't really know if I should full on answer, or if he's just trying to be polite. "How's yours?"  
"They are fine." He answered.  
"So how's it going? With the whole 'running for president' thing?" I ask as I took a sip of wine. Did that sound stupid?  
"It's going great. People are agreeing with me. I think it's going to work out." He comments.  
"That's nice." I state, not knowing what else to say.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Two plates and two in a half glasses of wine in, we were almost done with the meal. I was completely full. We had casual talk, you know, like about the weather, the future, etc. It was until I looked into his eyes. Yes, I saw his eyes throughout the meal, but this was the first time that I looked straight into the eyes. That's when I noticed it. He was on NZT. His eyes. They had that glimmer. I knew it. He did seem like he was on NZT. I think that he eventually came to my conclusion when he touched my hand. I look at my hand, then back at him.  
"Yes, I am on it. Are you?" He asked.  
I nod a no.  
"Do you not have any?"  
"I don't. I only get one per day." I answer. By the way, where does he get his supply of NZT?  
He did a small "ah," before pulling away his hand.  
"Are you almost done?" He asked.  
"Yeah," I say, "I'm done."  
"Great. Shall we get going?"  
"Sure."  
With that, he waves the waiter over here.  
"Hi. Would you like some dessert?" She asked as she reached our table.  
"No thank you." Morra answered, then looked at me as if asking "do you want dessert?" I nod a no. "I would just like the bill please."  
I pull out my wallet self consciously.  
"No, it's okay, I'll pay." Morra stated.  
"But-"  
"It's fine, Brain. Let me get it." He reassured.  
I sighed. "Okay."  
We awkwardly sat there in silence until the waiter came back with the bill. Morra put his credit card in the holder, and waited.  
"So.." He began. "Do you want to continue, or do you want to go home?"  
I thought for a second. I felt courageous, so why not?  
"We can continue this night." I reply.  
He nods. "Good to hear."  
She eventually got the holder, and brought back the receipt.  
Soon after, we got going.  
He calls for a cab, and states an address as we enter. I have never heard this address. Maybe it’s his house? I don’t know. Would he take me to his house? I look at him again. He seems relaxed, that’s good. Did he have a good time? He eventually caught me staring, which got me flustered.  
“You know Brian, you’re special.” He proclaimed. Is that a good thing?  
“How so?” I ask as the taxi driver drove.  
“You’re different. You’re not like everyone else.” He states, “You care. You care about other people, and lastly think about yourself. Not many people do that. None the less, when they get this opportunity.”  
I nod, not knowing how to respond. “It’s what I have to do.”  
“No Brian, you’re someone who actually has a care in the world.” He continues, “And that’s what I like about you. You’re just…..you.”  
I smile. “Thank you.” I reply. So does mean that the dinner meant something or…?  
\-------------------------------  
We eventually make it to the destination, Morra paid the cab, and gestured for us to go. I began to look around. It was in downtown Manhattan, West Village. One of the wealthiest areas of Manhattan. Makes sense, he must make money. He was leading me into a nice looking Townhouse. It had a little porch with a chair swing.  
“Welcome to my house,” He stated as he opened the door. I stepped in. It looked very modern looking inside. It was surprisingly big, being in New York. I looked around for a little more before Morra said something.  
“So….” He began. “What would you like to do?”  
I think for a little. “Whatever you’d like.”  
“Would you like to movie?” He asked as we walked into the living room. He had very nice leather couches. It looked like a quite comfortable house.  
“Uh, yeah, sounds great.” I reply as I follow him to sit down. I sit on the other side of couch, not knowing how this was going to go. Can I sit closer? Or is that too much? Is that too much for a first date? I don’t think so, but I don’t really know.  
“Netflix?” He asked as he turned on the telly.  
“Sure.” I reply. He nods, and switches the TV to Netflix.  
“Movie?”  
“Whatever you’d like.” I reply, knowing that I would most likely not pay attention with his presence.  
“Is a horror movie okay?” He asks.  
“Yeah.” I state. With that, he puts on some movie called Hush.  
I payed attention for a little. It was about some girl who liked in the woods, who was deaf, but could read lips. She was an author, and she had some friend.  
We were only a few minutes into the film when I saw Morra move a little closer. I thought nothing of it, thinking that he was just getting comfortable. I didn’t think about it until we were halfway through the film, and he somehow made it six inches away from me. Okay Brian, breath. Do not freak out. I repeat, do not freak out. Oh god, and he’s closer.  
“Brian,” He states, finally saying something. I look at him, acting like I am fine, even though I am not fine. “Do you want to do something else?”  
“What do you want to do?” I asked. Do not think wrong.  
“I don’t know.” He replied. He looked around the room. “Chess?”  
“Sounds great,” I state, “But you have an advantage.”  
He gives me a questioning look, then “ah’s”. He gets up from the couch, goes into some drawer, and pulls out a tiny envelope, and throws it to me. I quickly catch it, and open it.  
There is an NZT pill in it. I look at him.  
“Take it.” He commands. I take it out, look at it, and take it. It will take a little to kick in.  
“So, chess?” I ask.  
“Yeah, if you’d like.” He replies as he looks around the living room. Ah, there we go, it’s kicking in.  
“Alright, let’s do this,” I state was he takes out a wooden board. He walks to a different part of the townhouse, and I follow. I follow him to a room, which looks like an office room. It just had bookshelves, a desk, a piano, and a table in the middle. He sets down the chessboard on the table, making me infer that we will play there, so I sit in a chair in front of Morra. I look at Morra again, but this time on NZT. It finally helps me notice how attractive he is. He was a chiseled cheekbone structure. His eyes, they are a really nice shade of blue. They were on the verge of teal.  
He smiles at me. “Are you ready, Brian?” He asks. I finally notice that he set up the whole board while I was in la la land.  
“Come at me bro,” I state as he sits down. Let the games begin/  
\------------------------------------  
We stopped keeping track of how many games we played. It was quite fun, having someone at the same intelligence level as you. Being on NZT with Morra was great. It was fun competition. We soon stopped playing chess, and began playing Go, or wéiqí in Chinese. It was a really fun. At first, I didn’t understand it, but after a game, I understood. When I finally looked at the time, it read 11:55. Yeah, I should get going.  
“It’s 11:55.” I state as we finally finished another game. I swear, he looked slightly upset. “I should get going.”  
“..yeah.” He replies. I stand up to stretch, in which he also gets up.  
“I can walk you to the exit.” He states. I nod, yawing a little. We walk downstairs. It was silent until we reached the exit of the house. I ordered a taxi on my phone, and geezus, I only have 10% battery charge. Crap, it’s barely going to last till I get home.  
“The taxi will be here in a few minutes.” I state as I turn off my phone, trying to save as much battery as possible.  
“That’s good,” He stated as he sat down on the swing. I sit next to him. I can feel his stare, so I look him. We met eye to eye. I get closer, in which he doesn’t back away. Fuck it, I’m about to leave anyway.  
“Can I kiss you?” I ask.  
“Of course.”  
With that, I lean in even closer. I exhale, then lean in for the kiss. Our lips met. He had soft lips. We had little pressure, both of us afraid of messing up. He was the one to pull back.  
A huge smile was on my face, I could feel it. I could also feel my heart trying to leave my chest. Fuck off heart.  
The taxi got there soon enough, with a beep.  
“I’ll see you.” I state, hoping that it’s true. I get up, and began to walk away.  
“Brian,” he calls out as he also gets up. I stop and look back at him. “Don’t forget this,” he gets closer, and puts something in my pocket. I reach in. It’s a bottle. I don’t know what it is, but my guess is that it’s NZT.  
“Thanks.” I comment. He smiles back.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“So I’ll see you?” I ask now hesitantly. Please tell me we are. I don’t want this to just be once.  
“Of course Brian.” He replies. I don’t know how this is possible, but I smile even bigger. I probably look like an idiot, oh well.  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
I enter that cab, tell him my address. Let’s see… I’m twenty minutes away from home. When he began driving, I fully examine the bottle. And yup, it’s NZT. Seven pills.  
When I get home, I undress into pj’s, and go straight to my computer. I look up random crap, then go to bed. So far, this is one of the best dates I’ve ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah..I hope you liked it. I think it came out pretty well. I used all my knowledge on New York, since I lived there for a while. Please comment!  
> Question:  
> -Should I write another story to this?  
> With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!-Apple


End file.
